Halloween is Hell
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Reji takes Madoka trick or treating. What exactly happens? Read to find out! Rated T for a light curse word.


**Just a small Halloween story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka yawned as she woke up. With her eyelids still droopy, she fell to the floor. She groaned and fell asleep. Reji appeared from the shadows and he shook his head. He picked her up and set her on the bed.

He sighed as his eyes wandered to the calendar.

His eyes widen in horror. Today was Halloween.

He walked slowly to the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

He turned to face Madoka.

She rubbed her eyes, with her free hand and she smiled at him with little devious eyes. "Where were you going Reji?", she asked. "Somewhere", he said. Madoka laughed and hugged him.

"You are going to take me trick or treating, right?", Madoka, flashes her blue eyes at him. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Yes", he agreed.

"Great!", she shouted with glee. "Arent you a little too old to trick or treat?", he asks. Madoka shakes her head. "I never really got to trick or treat when I was younger", she says, a light frown on her face. Reji noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

"But it's okay", she said, reassuring him.

She looked at the clock. "That can give me time to get my costume ready", she thought aloud. "And for your costume!", she giggled.

Reji sweatdropped.

_A few hours later…_

Reji was wearing a gothic rockstar costume. He was wearing black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. He had chains dangling from his front pants pocket to his back pocket.

He sat down on the couch waiting for Madoka.

"So how do I look?". Reji turned to see Madoka in her costume.

She was a purple wityh with purple striped leggings. On top, she was wearing her hat and on her feet, her witch shoes.

He smiled and said, "You look cute". Madoka blushed a pale pink and smiled.

"Thank you", she said, following after Reji out the door.

Together they walked around the block leading into the neighborhood. Reji walked Madoka to the first house. The door opened and the woman "awed" at Madoka's costume. She turned to Reji and licked her lips.

"Hey, hotstuff", she winked at him.

Reji nodded softly before grabbing Madoka and walking away rather quickly. "Call me!", the woman called after Reji.

Madoka laughed at Reji's reaction.

Reji had turned a pale white and his eyes a dull color.

And so, the duo walked on receiving candy and phone numbers for Reji from single women.

Madoka pointed to the last house on the block.

Reji rang the doorbell and a woman, about in her mid fifties, appeared with white hair and a pale yellow streak.

"Trick or treat", Madoka said, putting the bag in front of the woman. "I don't think so", she said, in a shrill voice. Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Why?", she asked, in her own innocent way.

"Because I said so!", the woman snapped. Madoka whimpered and Reji growled silently.

"Madoka, can you go to the corner over at the other end of the street", he ordered. Madoka nodded and walked away.

"And don't talk to strangers!", Reji shouted after her. "And look both ways before crossing the street!", he shouted once more.

Reji turned to face the woman and smirked.

The woman noticed his smirk and put up her fists.

"Bring it on, motherf$&* #", the woman said.

_With madoka_

She was sighing and sitting down, waiting for Reji. She heard footsteps. She turned to see Reji with one giant bag of candy a small cuts on his face. She gasped and then se glomped him.

"Thank you", she said, nuzzling into his neck. Reji smiled and gave her the bag. Madoka's eyes glowed with happiness.

In the end, Reji ended up carrying Madoka on his back and the bag of leftover candy. "Reji?", Madoka asked.

"Yes", he said. "Thank you for making this a memorable Halloween", she said, falling into a slumber.

Reji smiled. It felt nice to spend a holiday with someone you cared about.

**The end! Madoka's costume is the image I chose for the story! I hoped you enjoyed it! Keep a look out on the woman! Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
